Christmas Chaos
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: Its a gathering of Ranma 1/2 , Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo, Dragonball Z and more..and yes I know this a bit early for this kind of story..
1. Default Chapter Title

It was Christmas time, a time for family and friends to come to together.   
  
Vegeta hated it. The only family he liked was dead, not that he didn't love his family...but they just weren't as fun as some members of his family he remembered. Friends? He really didn't have any...well none that he would admit to having. Togetherness? Bah this holiday was how much stuff you get...he did like that part..though shopping for others...how we he to know what they wanted? He couldn't read minds...though maybe if he could than women would make sense.   
  
"Lighten up Vegeta" Bulma said as she watched Vegeta stare at the Christmas Tree.   
  
"Woman this holiday bores me" Vegeta said over his shoulder.   
  
"A whole lot of people are coming over here..so don't kill anyone" Bulma said.   
  
Vegeta sighed...one of the things Bulma didn't want him to do is kill people...though admittedly it be too easy to vaporize this city off the map..and where was the fun in something if it was too easy?   
  
Then Vegeta heard yelling, screaming and someone getting hit with blunt object.   
  
"This might be fun after all" Vegeta said to himself with a smirk.   
  
***  
  
Ranma was rubbing his swore head.   
  
"Dragging me to one of aunts.. bet this will be bor...." Ranma muttered to himself when he felt a huge amount of power being generated in the house..and several powerful ki sources coming to the house.   
  
"This might be fun..and I might learn some new moves" Ranma said to himself.   
***  
  
Goku liked Chrismas..he liked all the food, presents..and more food. To him this was going to be fun....  
  
***  
  
Tenchi had this strange feeling that this friend of Washu was smart..but Bulma Briefs?   
  
Aeka had a fit when she saw a picture of Bulma's mysterious husband.   
  
***  
  
Ami wondered if her aunt and cousin were doing well..Rei got a vision and they were all coming along..she hoped this wasn't going to end up a disaster...little did she know what her uncle was..  
  
***   
  
Ataru was getting dragged to a party..Lum said something about killing someone...   
***  
  
Vegeta was amused. All the Z Warriors, Piccolo, Roshi, long, that jerk that cut his tail off, Karrorot and his family were all here. Plus Bulma's nieces Ami and Akane.   
  
"So Akane you say you're a martial artist" Vegeta said.   
  
"Yes..I am the greatest in Nerima" Akane replied.   
  
"Then what about him?" Vegeta said pointing to Ranma, who was talking to Tenchi and Ataru.   
  
"I can beat the pervert if I wanted to" Akane said.   
  
"I bet he just lets you..I bet if he didn't care for you in some manner he would have beaten you into a jigsaw puzzle" Vegeta said.   
  
"You jerk!" Akane yelled.   
  
"And your uncle" Vegeta said.   
  
"You..you're the guy that married my aunt Bulma?" Akane said.   
  
"Yep...and I rather like Ranma...he seems more powerful than the Z Warriors when Nappa killed them" Vegeta said.   
  
"Nappa?" Akane said.   
  
"That bald guy that killed them on TV a few years ago" Vegeta said and added"I was the other guy , the one that stood in the background watching "   
  
Akane wondered if anyone in her family was normal.   
  
"No, our family isn't normal" Trunks said.   
  
"Huh?" Akane asked.   
  
"I'm your cousin Trunks..the one that came from a future trashed by robots and fixed it...though there's nothing for me to go back to so I'm still in this time" Trunks said.   
  
"Ok...."Akane said.   
  
***  
  
Ranma was shocked his cousins Tenchi and Ataru were here.   
  
"Tenchi, Ataru..man its been too long" Ranma said and added"Tenchi anything weird happen to you?"   
  
"Too many things to mention, you?" Tenchi replied.   
  
"Same here...let's see I turn to a girl when splashed with cold water, turn back to a man with hot water, four girls are after me, I got more rivals than I know what to do with , and I humbled a demigod by kicking his butt" Ranma said.  
  
"I can understand the girls part..same here...and grandpa was an alien prince..and so we are...and we can marry two women" Tenchi said.   
  
"Still won't help my problems" Ranma said.   
  
"I can marry two women..cool" Ataru said, knowing that they knew an alien princess thought she was married to him and added"Which alien empire are we princes in?"   
  
"Jurai" Tenchi replied.   
***  
  
Aeka was surprised when she saw Lum.   
  
"Here to kill Vegeta?" Aeka asked.   
  
"Yes" Lum said.   
  
"Fat Chance" Vegeta said from behind the alien princesses, shocking the two alien princesses.   
***  
Chibi Usa and Hotura found they weren't the only kids here. There we two others, Gohan and Sasami..they seemed normal enough...  
***  
Ami was shocked that her uncle was an alien prince and that her cousin..well one of them, was a time traveler. Her cousin Akane's fiancee Ranma was also extremely weird.   
***  
  
Usagi couldn't believe her cousins Ranma, Tenchi and Ataru were here.   
  
"Usagi?" Ranam said and added"You would think it was our family reunion here"   
***  
  
Luna looked at the two pigs..one was small black piglet , the other looked amthromorphic.   
  
"Hi I'm Olong" Olong said and added "I know you can talk" .   
  
Puar hovered by and said "You wouldn't be the only one"   
***  
  
"You do realize that your costume looks wimpy" Ranma said.   
  
"Huh?" Usagi said.   
  
"You're Sailor Moon..you're the only girl I know with your kind of hair style" Ranma said and added"Look Ataru, Tenchi and I have even weirder lives than fighting monsters"   
  
"How strange?" Usagi asked.   
  
"I turn to a girl when splashed with cold water, and turn back to a man with hot water, have four women chasing after me, tons of rivals and I kicked a demigod's butt" Ranma said.   
  
"I've attracted tons of women, let out a alien thought to be a demon, find out we are all alien royalty, and could defeat Lum with my Light Hawk Wings" Tenchi said.   
  
"I just beat an alien princess in a game of tag and show how got married to her" Ataru said.   
  
"You also pulled her bra off" Ranma said.   
  
"That too" Ataru said..and got hit with a mallet.   
  
"Yeah my cousin Ataru is a pervert..say will your Uncle train me in his fighting style?" Ranma said.   
  
***  
  
Sailor Pluto watched the timestream alter slightly..Crystal Tokyo still existed, Usagi and Mamoru were still the rulers...but Crystal Tokyo now had ties to the Jurai Empire...and the Z Warriors were an equal to the Sailor Senshi..and mostly male. There was also some group called the Nerima Wrecking Crew.   
  
***  
  
Usagi spilled the whole story to her cousins..and unknown to them, Piccolo, Vegeta and Goku.   
  
"Interesting...and that's what I thought happened" Vegeta said..shocking Usagi.   
  
Vegeta smirked.   
***  
  
Bulma was glad that this party was more or less civil...she had worried that it would a jumbo sized mess. She then knocked on wood.   
***  
  
Tenchi wondered if his Light Hawk Wings would help vs. a Super Saiyen. More to the point..if he could be alive long enough to get the lead out and use the Light Hawk Wings.   
  
Ranma really wanted to learn some of the ki attacks used by the Z Warriors, Vegeta, etc...   
  
Usagi wondered if martial arts training would help her..if she could do some of the stuff these guys could, it might be worth it.   
  
Ataru wondered if he could use the Light Hawk Wings to protect him from Lum's electric attacks.  
***  
Nabiki wondered if she was about the only normal human in the room. Her uncle was an alien prince..of a destroyed planet. All the other aliens in the room were staying away from him. Ataru Moboshi was Ranma's cousin? Akane must hate him with a passion..   
  
She met Son Goku and the Z Warriors..those guys had to be Ranma's heroes. Her cousin Trunks..a time traveler? She wondered how much she would get off time travel...  
  
Ami seemed normal..though considering her family, any weird secret she had wouldn't shock this bunch.   
  
***  
  
Chibi Usa was finding this party strange...several different alien races, warriors of extreme power...and her family was really weird.   
  
Her mother never talked about her relatives only that they were really weird...  
***  
Shampoo, Ryoga(who found his backpack and some hot water), Mousse, Ukyo,Cologne and the Kunos had tracked down where Ranma was.   
  
***  
  
"RANMA YOU WILL HAVE MADE MY LI.." Ryoga said before Vegeta decked.   
  
Vegeta smirked and said "Act civil or I vaporize you all"   
  
Ryoga wondered what the number of the bullet train that hit him was.   
***  
"Shampoo these are my cousins, Tenchi, Ataru and Usagi" Ranma said.   
  
Then Ataru glomped her.   
  
"Shampoo think shoe on other foot" Shampoo said as she tried to pry Ataru off her.  
  
"Get off Shampoo!" Mousse yelled, having his chains fly from his robes..though they really didn't help Shampoo.  
  
"I didn't you where into bondage..."Ataru said with a smirk..until Lum electrocuted him, Shampoo and Mousse.   
  
Ranma wondered if that was worse than being hit with a mallet.   
***  
  
Kodachi was on the floor..she thought the little doll named Chaozu wouldn't like her..how was she to know it could throw energy bolts?   
***   
  
Ranma was happy that his problems found their own problems...  
***  
Vegeta was amused. This party should be interesting...   
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Kasumi wondered what made her uncle so bitter and sarcastic.   
  
He seemed nice enough...thought he also seemed extremely brutal and enjoyed the pain of others.   
  
Her cousin Trunks was very,very weird. A time traveler...and he seemed to have this hidden power..and so did a lot of the people that knew her Uncle. Her so-called"Uncle Goku" even more so.  
  
She knew Goku since her aunt told her the weird stories about how being Goku was always an adventure. Tales about how Goku battled the Red Ribbon Army, and Piccolo. Goku had a purity one wouldn't believe...and really could believe it if they knew he was Saiyen.   
  
***  
  
Gohan was enjoying himself..he had never been around children his age..mostly due to fact his mother had him home schooled..and he got into brawls with freaks, weirdoes and strange beings like his father does...  
  
Sasami was enjoying herself..something she rarely had time to do, being a princess and the one that had to cook for what was her family more or less...   
  
***  
  
Happosai walked into the party..hoping to steal some panties when...  
  
"Happi is that you?" Roshi asked.   
  
"Roshi?" Happosai said and added'Roshi! Man am I glad to see you"   
  
***  
  
Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo were trying to sneak in the backdoor..when Piccolo landed infront of them.  
  
"Its a demon!" Genma yelled...  
  
"Demon King actually" Piccolo said using his old nickname...  
  
Soun and Genma bowed, crying yelling "Please don't kill us!"   
  
"I'll spare your lives..if you let Ranma Saotome spend a year with me, trained to become my second heir to my fighting style"  
  
"Who was the first?" Genma asked.   
  
"The son of Son Goku" Piccolo said with a smirk.   
  
"Yes almighty Demon King.."Genma said...  
  
Then Piccolo booted the two into orbit.   
  
Piccolo had heard about the two students of Happosai..they were cowards, only about to manipulate those weaker than them, or use honor to force things out of their children...they made Piccolo sick. Genma had the stupidity to train his son in the Neko Ken...  
  
Piccolo also held a low opinion of Akane Tendo.   
***  
  
Usagi, Ranma, Tenchi and Ataru started to trade stories.   
  
All of them found that their relationships were all bizarre.   
  
Usagi really didn't like that Ranma was treated as a prize, or that Ataru was stuck with someone that felt they were married to him....  
  
Tenchi and Ranma had the feeling that a child from the future would start a war.   
  
Ataru wondered why perverts like him weren't following the Sailor Senshi like flies to honey. From her description of their costume..it had to be embarrassing to fight.   
  
Chibi Usa and Gohan were listening on the conversation Usagi, Tenchi, Ataru and Ranma were having.   
  
Gohan thought his life was strange. He at least had a father that wasn't a total idiot as a parent and did care about all the strange stuff that happened..and had to deal with some of the same problems. He also had Piccolo, who was a bit of a fatherly figure, and Piccolo could scare his mother!   
***  
  
Vegeta wanted to test the new fighters...he dragged a slightly dazed Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse, the Kunos, Ryoko, and asked Tenchi and Ranma to join him in his personal training room.   
  
***  
  
"Ok..show me what you got" Vegeta said to Ryoga.   
  
Ryouga hit Vegeta the hardest he could.   
  
Vegeta smirked and said"Nice punch..that would have hurt Radzitz..if it hit him"   
  
"Who is Radzitz?" Ryouga asked.   
  
"A former coworker of mine..Piccolo killed him" Vegeta said.   
  
"OK.." Ryouga said, then used his kibolt on Vegeta   
  
"Emotion powered kibolts...bah how primitive" Vegeta said, then blasted Ryouga with one his kibolts.   
  
Ryouga was imbedded in a wall.   
  
  
Mousse then attacked Vegeta...Vegeta didn't move, he was trying to figure out how to do the hidden weapons style...   
  
The Vegeta snapped the chains like they were cardboard. He knocked out Mousse, and Shampoo(noticing that she didn't have any special moves he could learn) with ease.   
  
Vegeta then bashed the Kunos heads togther..they fell like two sacks of bricks.   
  
"Well you two have the power to be interesting" Vegeta said.   
  
Ranma knew his attack won't be enough..and tried to throw a kibolt enhanced with his pride.   
  
It hit Vegeta. Vegeta clapped.   
  
"You're a fast learner...that shot could have blown up a mountain..though not enough to really hurt me" Vegeta said.   
  
Ranma had a feeling he had one attack that would work. Then Vegeta went SSJ...Ranma knew that a battle with Vegeta would be information..and hopefully he had a few trump cards...  
  
  
Ranma used his energy reserves he found he had in his battle with Saffron...  
  
***  
  
Ranma and Vegeta were blurs. Fists were flying, and kicks were almost creating sonic booms.   
  
Ranma yelled "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" and tried to hit Vegeta.   
Most of them hit..and Vegeta smirked.   
"Interesting move.." Vegeta said and started to fly.   
Ranma figured out the move easily and slammed into Vegeta and started to spiral aroudn Vegeta ..and yelled " Hiryu Shoten Ha!" and caught Vegeta in the whirlwind.   
  
Vegeta counted it with a wind burst of his own( author's note: If Goku could do that, I pretty sure Vegeta would figure it out). He then landed and powered down.  
"Impressive..though you need to learn some of Karrorot, Piccolo and Tien's fighting styles..then you will have what it takes to make this training really interesting" Vegeta said.   
  
"Karrorot?" Ranma asked.   
"He's better known by his human name..Son Goku" Vegeta said.   
"OK...what do you mean human name?" Ranma asked.   
"He's a Saiyen like me..he lost all the memories of his heritage when he fell headfirst into a canyon when he was a baby" Vegeta said.   
"Ok..but what about your fighting style?" Ranma asked.  
"Kid that more or less was my fighting style..I don't use a lot of fancy named moves..though have one that can blow up planets" Vegeta said.   
***  
Tenchi really doubted that he would live long enough in a real battle with Vegeta to use the Light Hawk Wings..though they worked against a black hole, so they should work vs. a Super Saiyen.   
***  
Ryoko knew her demon summoning ability might be able to hurt Vegeta..but she didn't have the other gem that could control it.   
***  
  
Akane was ticked her uncle didn't want to see her fighting style.   
"Jerk" Akane yelled at her uncle.   
"I've been called worse..far worse" Vegeta said.   
Akane tried to hit her uncle with a mallet.   
Vegeta moved quicker than the eye could see, and broke the mallet into several pieces.   
"Since you're not a Saiyen..or even able to throw a kibolt, you rank only slightly higher than that annoying swordsman that cut my tail off" Vegeta said.   
Akane tried to punch Vegeta, he ducked and he decked her.   
"Anger can be a useful weapon..but if it used correctly, flying off the rails at proceeded slights only makes you look foolish" Vegeta said.   
Akane got up and tried to hit Vegeta. He held her back with is hand.   
"You have potential..and are as stubborn as a mule" Vegeta said.   
  
"What did you call me!?" Akane yelled.   
"You look like a mule and act like one too" Vegeta said.   
Akane started seeing red. A crimson battle aura..like that of the Kaio Ken was surrounding her.   
Vegeta smirked and said" Big deal..so you can show your aura..and so weak of an aura too"   
Akane's aura started to glow brighter and pieces of the flooring starting to break off and hover.   
"Nice show ..still hasn't impressed me in the slightest" Vegeta said.   
Vegeta took his hand off Akane.   
"Hit me with your best shot" Vegeta said.   
  
Akane let out a massive kibolt. It was about the size of a car door and as red as Akane's aura.   
Vegeta punched it away.   
"Nice..but you have to do better than that" Vegeta said with a smirk.   
Akane's eyes glowed red and she shot kibolts out of her eyes.   
"Interesting..though not powerful enough" Vegeta said.   
Akane's muscles started to get larger. She was now as strong as she was when eat the Super Soba.   
Akane threw a punch, Vegeta moved out of the way easily.   
"So slow, so clumsy, ..you're not a martial artist..you just think you are" Vegeta said.   
The next punch hit Vegeta.  
"You hit like a weak, wimpy little girl" Vegeta said with a smirk.   
Akane now tried to remember some of the moves she saw watching the Tenkaichi-Budokai years ago,as well as all the Amazon moves that Ranma learned.   
  
"Sokidan !" Akane yells and fires the round ball kibolt.   
  
Vegeta wonders if that is a new attack..and instead of fly at his face, the bolt circles him and hits in the rear.   
  
Yamucha barely remembered that attack..he only used it once in ..the Tenkaichi-Budokai ..that girl had to be trying to use moves she must have seen watching that..  
Ranma also remembered seeing that attack from the Tenkaichi-Budokai. He had to remember to use that move.   
Bulma was going to yell at Akane and Vegeta when this was over...  
***  
"Double Tsuihikidan" Akane yelled and fired the dual bolts at Vegeta.   
The two of them had flown out of the house and were fighting mid air.   
Ranma was watching and was impressed. Girls were definity not weak..Akane was doing more than he never thought she could. However Vegeta knew it was there.   
***  
Vegeta smirked as Akane fell, utterly worn out for using all the power she had.   
He gently carried his niece back into the house. He as proud of her..she was definitely his favorite niece...  
***  
"How could you do something like that Vegeta?!" Bulma yelled.  
"Anger is her strongest emotion...and I use it to bring out her power" Vegeta said and added"Somehow she reminds me a lot about myself" .   
"She was always like that after she lost her mother" Bulma said.  
***  
Sasami and Kasumi helped clean up the mess Akane made.   
***  
Rei wondered if Ami's whole family was nuts...her uncle and cousin waged a battle on a scale she had never seen..and no one but most of the Senshi were fazed by it.   
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
"Next time Vegeta, take your fights outside" Bulma said and added"Akane you to quit acting like a spoiled brat"   
  
Akane was about to smash Bulma's skull in..but Trunks held her back.   
  
"Even I can take constructive criticism better than that" Vegeta said.   
***  
  
"Akane!" Ranma yelled and said to Tenchi"if she doesn't take this well I think we're going to need the Light Hawk Wings"   
  
"What?" Akane asked.   
  
"Akane..I really don't think our engagement will work" Ranma said.   
  
"Huh?" Akane said.   
  
"Look Akane, the Saotome name has no real honor after some of the things my father has done...I do like you..but you don't trust me, you can't tell your cooking is lethal, and you hit me hard enough to kill a normal human being" Ranma said.   
  
"I.."Akane said...he liked her...and she had to admit he brought up her faults. She had no idea what she should do...   
  
***  
Ranma made a break for it. Akane might not like it..but Ranma had a feeling if just stood there and took whatever attack she used, he probably end up dead.   
  
Akane didn't take it that well.   
  
"Hey get back here!" Akane yelled and fired a kibolt...Trunks punched it , and Tenchi opened a window, which the bolt flew out of.   
  
"Akane you have to show some maturity, those kibolts blow up mountains...and you have to stop hitting Ranma" Trunks said.   
  
"He's a pervert, a freak and a womanizer" Akane said.   
  
"Akane, I'm a time traveler, my father was an alien prince, and I am one of the most powerful fighters in the universe..and since I love you have to say ...GROW UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD BRAT THAT CAN THROW KIBOLTS!" Trunks bellowed.   
  
Akane runs off crying.   
  
"I don't understand that girl" Bulma, Trunks, Tenchi and Vegeta say in unison.   
***  
  
Piccolo wondered what insane reason families all came together for the holidays..and make fools out of themselves.   
  
"Families..who needs them" Piccolo muttered to himself..glad he didn't have a family. Yet somehow he had a feeling that having a son would be like that year he trained Gohan...  
  
***  
  
Aeka found this gathering was insane. Namekians, Onis, and Saiyens were at this party..as well as some of the most powerful warriors on Earth. She found it strange that all of Tenchi's cousins were here. They all seemed to be getting along well...  
***  
Ryoga wondered why Akane's uncle and cousin were so powerful. She tried to attack them for what they did to Akane..and they handed him to Tien..someone Ryoga remembered seeing on TV once..who played Volleyball using Ryoga as the ball...  
***  
  
"Excuse me ..but can you teach me your fighting style?" Usagi asked Vegeta in his training room.   
  
"Ah..Sailor Moon..and a princess of Jurai..heh" Vegeta said and added"What enemies have you fought?"   
  
"Beryl.."Usagi said and Vegeta interurpted her  
  
"She was still alive? Anyway I would have got to the Negaverse..which I think might be also called the Deadzone..and vaporized her" Vegeta said.   
  
"Ok...there was the Doom Tree" Usagi said then Vegeta interrupted her again.   
  
"One of those? I would have blasted it into kindling" Vegeta said.   
  
"Look I know you have vaporized them all...that's why I want to know your fighting style..I'm tired of only being able to stop these things after my friends die, Mamoru gets mindcontroled and my magical attacks being unable to do the amount of damage you and Z Warriors can do" Usagi said.   
  
"It seems you are trying to take the job of being one of Earth's Defenders seriously..I bet your friends would be shocked" Vegeta said with a smirk and added"I will train you..and we'll use the hypermetapolic time chamber...so you get a year of training in a day".   
***  
  
Akane felt so angry..how dare everyone tell her she wasn't good enough or immature... she shot a massive Kibolt into the sky and screamed.   
***  
"I hope she gets though whatever she's going though OK" Goku said.   
  
"Same here"Tenchi said.   
  
Nabiki wondered if the house would last more than five seconds if Akane didn't learn to control her new powers.   
  
Vegeta walked into the room and remembered when he was like Akane..an immature powderkeg with enough firepower to take a whole island with him if he exploded before learning some control...and he remembered it wasn't until a few years ago he fully moved out of that stage.   
  
***  
Ranma was watching Akane from the roof.   
  
"Man she's really letting out some power..at this point I think she would have an extremely good chance vs. Herb at least" Ranma thought.   
  
"She sure acts like Saiyen Royalty" Ryoko said after she teleported onto the roof.   
  
"She never really had any control..that's why she never was at least at Ryoga's level..he has some control...and he worked to keep up with me, Akane never really tried her hardest" Ranma said.   
  
"So everything got handed to her and now she has to deal her sudden increase in power" Ryoko said looking Akane pass out.   
  
***  
  
"Someone has to train that girl..and I doubt I could" Vegeta said.   
  
"Hey I'll do it" Goku said.   
  
"Goku..must you train some strange girl?" Chi Chi said.   
  
"She's Bulma's niece..and Piccolo is going to busy training Ranma" Goku said.   
  
Chi Chi shuttered when she heard Piccolo's name. Piccolo scared her...he tried to kill Goku years ago, repeatedly, and he turned her little boy into a fighter. He was also the only person that could make Chi Chi faint with a single glare.  
***  
  
Akane woke up and felt weak..and extremely hungry. She wondered who moved her from outside into a bedroom.   
  
"I was like you once, angry at the universe, willing to trash anything that got in my way" Vegeta said.   
  
"So then what happen?" Akane asked sarcastically.   
  
Vegeta ignored the sarcasm and replied with "I got my butt kicked, died ,came back and found out that there was a man that was my equal"   
  
"Like I care" Akane said.   
  
"You know you're like the daughter I never had..arrogant, stubborn and its your way or the highway" Vegeta said with a smirk.   
  
"Really?" Akane asked.   
  
"Really..and want to hear how I first came to Earth and tried to wreck it?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"Sure..." Akane replied.   
  
***  
  
Ami used her Mercury computer(and doubted if she yelled she was Sailor Mercury..that anyone would care) to get some power readings..the readings from everyone with Saiyen DNA nearly blew up the computer..most of the fighters gave off a lot of energy..and probably would be able to defeat most of the Sailor Senshi with ease..her uncle(who she remembered being in the news as he and some other guy trashed the Z Warriors with ease) frightening her in what he could do.   
  
"Trunks you ever heard of the Sailor Senshi?" Ami asked.   
  
"You and the rest of the group were next on the Android's chopping block after Ranma and Amazons" Trunks said.   
  
"Androids..like those two that" Ami started.   
  
"That trashed a town..same creator, older and more lethal model" Trunks said.   
  
"So you've known all this time" Ami said.   
  
"Yep..and I knew that Sailor Pluto only let me run around since she's seen my timeline" Trunks said with a smirk.  
  
Ami wondered if the future Sailor Pluto wanted could exist if whatever frozen the Earth was defeated by Super Saiyens...and if it could defeat Super Saiyens..how were the Sailor Senshi going to do anything to it?   
  
***  
Lum was shocked when she found out Ataru was a Jurai prince..  
  
"He's going to love being able to marry two women" Lum thought, annoyed.   
***  
Ranma looked at Ryoga stuffed into a trash can , Kunos laying on a pool table, and Shampoo and Mousse still smoking from when Lum shocked them.   
  
"Shampoo have no idea how pervert cousin to Ranma take getting fried so easy" Shampoo said.  
  
"He doesn't even know how"Ranma replied.   
***  
  
Vegeta finished his story.   
  
"You can be a cruel and heartless when you want to be" Akane said.  
  
"True...and I think its time to eat..we must hurry before Karrorot eats everything" Vegeta said.   
  
"Ranma will eat more than Goku" Akane said.   
  
"I doubt it" Vegeta replied.   
***  
  
There were several tables and lots of food...  
  
Ranma, Goku, Usagi, Roshi and Olong were at one table(one that had the most food on it, and the farthest away from the other tables).   
  
Akane, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Ryoga and Sasami were at another table.   
  
Everyone else sat a massive table in the center of the dining room(which was about the size of a NBA basketball court). Luna, Diana and Artemis were shocked they actually got somewhere to sit..and morphed into human forms, as did Ryo-ohki(which was her kitten girl form).   
  
No one cared. Most had seen stranger things than that..  
  
***  
  
The feeding frenzy had begun..everyone at Goku's table was eating like there was no tomorrow. Anyone else would lose a hand. Of course seeing Goku eat a five pound ham in one bite was frightening to those that didn't know him.   
  
***  
  
Akane prayed that Ranma didn't pick up Goku's speed at eating.   
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
Everyone was full..even Goku. Now everyone started telling some of the interesting things that happened to them...and they started drinking.   
***  
  
Goku wondered why Chi Chi was guzzling sake like there was no tomorrow.  
***  
Ryouga wondered if there was anyway Tien could train him..even Ranma hadn't ever kicked his butt like that...   
***  
  
The booze was flowing and almost everyone was drunking like there was no tomorrow. Soun and Genma somehow got in and spiked the punched..after Vegeta did.   
***  
  
Christmas morning was really, really weird. Ranma, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo,Hotaru Tenchi,Usagi, ChibiUsa, and Sasami looked at the wrecked rooms and couples.   
  
Vegeta walked in. He avoided the mess after he ate an entire turkey, a glass of wine and retired to his bed.   
  
"When did this happen?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"You slept through this?" Usagi asked.   
  
"I'm a very sound sleeper if there's no danger around" Vegeta replied and added"I got a camcorder..it'll be fun to see the responses of the sleepers as they awaken" .  
***  
  
Ryouga felt like someone used his head for a hammer. His mouth tasted like like jet fuel. Then he noticed were he was..he was in a bed..with..that girl named Rei?   
  
"Funny I thought it would be Akane" Vegeta said with a camcorder on his hands.   
***  
  
Trunks felt he had gone toe to toe with Cell, Garlic Jr. and the Andriods. He wondered where his pants were. He noticed he was in a closet..then his father opened the door and Trunks saw he was in the closet with Aeka.   
  
Vegeta started laughing.   
  
Aeka woke up.   
  
"Oh god...." Aeka said..and prayed that Ryoko wouldn't find out...then saw Vegeta with a camcorder.   
  
"I'm going to get you for this you know" Aeka said to Vegeta.   
  
"Not if what I think happened happened" Vegeta said...and had the amusing thoughts.   
  
***  
  
Akane woke up..and found she was in the same bed as Mousse. Mousse? Whatever the punch had been spiked with had to be powerful. Like did she know it was Vegeta that did that.   
  
Mousse woke up and said"Last Night was interesting..."   
  
Vegeta got it on tape..and smirked.   
  
***  
  
Kasumi wondered what was in the punch..the whole night after dinner was a blank. Though strangely she knew she had a great time. She looked at the person she was in a closet with..Yamacha.   
  
Yamacha woke up and wondered what the number of the jumbo jet that hit him was.  
  
Vegeta opened the door..and the two on tape.   
  
"I never thought you two ..." Vegeta said and laughed as he closed the door.  
***  
  
Nabiki woke up..and found she was in a closet. With two other people.   
  
"That was some party" Ataru said.   
  
"Darling..my head hurts" Lum said.   
  
Vegeta opened the door..and started laughing.   
  
"I want a 40% cut on the profit the sales of that tape makes" Nabiki said.  
***  
  
Ryoko woke up on a table. She didn't have anyone next to her.   
  
"What was in the punch?" she thought.   
  
Vegeta looked disappointed.   
  
***  
  
Setsena wondered what was in the punch..and saw she was in bed with Mamoru...  
  
"Looks like Crystal Toyko is gone" Sailor Pluto said and added"All that work down the tubes because I got drunk on the job"   
  
"And its on tape!" Vegeta said.  
***  
  
Vegeta found everyone else was alone. Though the tape was going to be amusing.   
***  
Now everyone remembered it was Christmas morning. Goku teleported around to get all the presents and bring them to Capsule Corp.  
***  
Ranma found it weird to see Akane yell at Mousse. Now though Mousse ducked when Akane shot a kibolt..and Akane kicked him to the ground.   
  
Mousse then got up and kissed her.  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
***  
  
The rest of the morning was spent opening presents. Everyone was happy..after they got something to get rid of a hangover that is.   
  
Sailor Pluto wondered what the future would bring..since Crystal Tokyo was gone before it could come.  
***  
  
Akane and Mousse left with Goku,Usagi with Vegeta and Ranma with Piccolo.   
  
"I'll get Vegeta..and I need to keep up with Ranma" Ryoga said.   
  
Tien smiled.   
  
"Might as well train the kid.." Tien thought and said"Want so help?"   
  
"Sure.." Ryoga said.   
***  
Kasumi clung to Yamachu.   
  
"You really want to be with me?" Yamachu asked.   
  
"Yes I do" Kasumi said.  
***  
  
Nodoka was frightened by her son's new trainer.   
  
A seven foot tall green man with an attitude. Who claimed to have blown up the moon in a single shot.   
  
Nodoka didn't know if Piccolo was a manly man...or whatever he was..but he hopefully would be a better trainer than Genma.  
***  
Happosai and Roshi wondered if anyone would turn off the Gravity room..it was about 300 times Earth's gravity.   
  
Vegeta was laughing, crying and rolling on the floor.   
***  
  
Merry Christmas, or whatever you holiday you celebrate!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
